The Princess Protection Program
by The Golden Ages
Summary: Four young princesses sent to a program to protect them from the Biggest Notorious leaders in the world, but when they discover their home was invaded by the evil leaders and kidnapped the only person that cares about them the most, they have to step out of their comfort zone to rescue her.


_Chapter 1 : The Princess Protection Program_

A/N: Hi guys, I am new here and this is my first fanfiction is about four princesses sent to a secret program and know nothing about the outside world .The Disney movie inspired me to do this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Mario characters. The only people I own is Sam, Nate, nevah, and robin.

_Daisy_

The Princess Protection Program, been there ever since I could remember. A while back when I was just turned four years old, Tatanga kidnapped me, my brave father came and rescued me from that wretched alien. He thought it would best for me to join the Princess Protection Program until I was old enough to rule my beloved kingdom, Sarasaland. I could remember every second of that day...

_11 years ago..._

"But daddy I want to stay with youu" Daisy whined. Her father , King George of Sarasaland, knelt down and lifted her chin with his finger and wiped away the tears with his sleeve "Don't worry Daisy, you will see me again, Daddy always love his little girl." He kissed her on the forehead "Be safe, I love you." " I love you too."

"Now give me a big hug! Daisy's father picked her up and spun her around while daisy was squealing and laughing, and he finally put daisy down "bye" He finally said before heading off.

_Peach_

I remember my mother's soft and warming smile, My father corny jokes he would say to make me feel better when I was down. Before I was sent to this horrible program, teaching princesses how to fight at young of five. This place is pretty huge to be a secret, but only the royal families know about it when they send their daughters to a isolated island in the middle of nowhere just to learn how to fight, pretty foolish to me I could just take martial arts class and won't be so far away from home. But no, my father said it is the safest place in the world.

The only reason why it's a huge secret so that the Biggest Notorious leaders won't know about it and take over it.

The reason why I'm here because Bowser tried to KILL me when I was only 8 years old. Ever since my parents had no choice and drop me off here until I was 21, old enough to rule over Mushroom Kingdom. And ever since I dreamed about going to a public school when just like everyone else. I dreamed of going to classes and taking a seat being ready until class I was in the program I was home schooled, my father hated the idea of me going to school with a bunch of "low class citizens" or "commoners" He wanted me to stay classy and Ladylike. Almost every day I asked Sam to take me and show me what does the outside world look like, how it feels to ride a bike or run on the beach sand.

I sighed, my only wish is to experience the outside world. Nate and I will stay up late watching movies and television wayyy past curfew, Nate is one of my guardians, he watches over me, Daisy, Nevah, and Rosalina. Sam is one of the leaders of the Princess Protection Program.

Nate told me she used to be a princess of a land that is now a wasteland she never told anyone what really happened. Many people said it was destroyed in war, others said a huge fire engulfed the kingdom taking down the people with It and the only survivor was Sam. Her real name is Samantha the Third, Princess of Fantasia Kingdom. People said it was the biggest empire of all, yet it has fallen down.

4 years ago...

"Sam please tell me what happen I swear I will never tell anyone..maybe daisy but that's it! Sam continued silently writing. "Ugh! I stormed off in my dorm."What's wrong Peach? Daisy asked while brushing her hair.

"Sam won't talk! I covered my face with with a pillow."stop being so nosy and leave her alone, she declared she won't tell anyone, and why would would she tell you? She practically hates you"

I suddenly had an idea popped into my head "Remember when we were up all night and we heard Sam talking to a koopa to keep something safe for her in a safe behind the building? Daisy knew where I was going with this.

"Hell to the no" she said, I stood up "Ohh, come on! You know you want to know what's in that safe as much as I do Daisy! Peach exclaimed, Daisy closed the door fearing someone might hear us."Peach! Do you know what happens if Sam caught us? All Hell breaks loose! Daisy whispered yelled. But I kept kept a smirk on my face.

"Oh no, no no no NO" I grabbed daisy and dragged her outside of the dorm.

Somehow, I managed to convince Rosalina to join us since she is really good at mathematics, science and technology and very persuasive.

"Can Nevah joi-

"No!

Rosalina exclaimed. "She can't keep a secret for her life! As if on cue, Nevah walk in into the living room hiding something behind her back, with a smirk on her face.

"So I heard I can't keep a secret for my life, it's a bummer, I was planning to help you guys and giving you the key to the safe.." Nevah mockingly shook the keys in front of Rosalina. She tried to grab but Nevah was too fast for her.

"Nevah, I'm the one who wanted you to come with us.

I finally added, Nevah didn't look convinced."if you guys really want the key...Rosalina has to apologize-

"Ok, I can do that no problem" Rosalina interrupted. "You didn't let me finish" Nevah said rolling her eyes. "You have to get on your knees and beg for me forgiveness"

"Yeah right! Rosalina scoffed. I glared at Rosalina and pull her aside. "Rosie, I need to know what is in that safe, just do it and I will get you something you like"

She went into deep thought. "Fine" Rosalina and I went back to the others, Rosalina stood in front of Nevah. "Well? I'm waiting." Rosalina glanced at me, I nodded at her to go on.

She bent down in front of Nevah and she clasped her hands together.

"Oh please forgive me for the harsh words I said about you!" Rosalina got up and turned around to see Daisy and me giggling, Nevah was laughing hard. Rosalina rolled her eyes

"Guys we have to get into safe remember? Before Sam get back" Rosalina mentioned.

"Right, follow me guys"

I always knew where the safe was, I followed Sam there one night. She took out a piece of a newspaper and a picture and she started to cry. I never saw Sam cry, I felt I was about to cry myself, I wanted to go over there and comfort her, but if she knew I was up past my curfew she'll kill me. I turned to back to walk until she started talking.

"I m-miss you-u" She sobbed quietly.

"I-I never m-meant to interfere, I just wanted help..." Sam muttered

I was so confused, but I knew exactly what she was talking about, "Fantasia Kingdom" I muttered to myself but loud enough that Sam could hear.

"Who's there?!

Uh oh, I turned back to run as fast as I could I was too scared to even dare to look I finally found my dorm I ran in quietly not to wake up Daisy,and jumped into my bed and threw the covers over my body.

I led them to the back field of Base C.

" So this is it? Daisy asked "Nope" I ran to the only tree in the back field and pulled the shortest branch. A few feet away, a hole opened up.

"Follow me" I jumped down the hole landing on my feet "You guys and come on down now" I yelled hoping they will hear me "Kay!" They all yelled back, they all jumped in at the same time causing they to land on top of each other.

"Owww! They groaned, I face palmed "one by one you guys! Now follow me" I grabbed an unlit torch and lit it with my finger. They all gasped. " Peach how on earth did you do that?! Nevah whispered yelled. "I have a been doing it ever since I was 6 years old, no big deal it's the only thing I can do that Sam doesn't know about it. Come on" I led them into a dark tunnel, nearing to the end.

"Okay guys we have arriv-

I stopped to a dead end "what? I don't remember a wall right here, just be a metal door that leads to a safe.

"Well Peach looks like you just led us to a dead end looks like we can turn back and get out of here! Daisy exclaimed she turned back to run but Rosalina grabbed her arm.

"I swear there was a metal door that leads to the safe! I proclaimed. "Look Peach just accept the fact that you led us nowhere, maybe it's a sign you shouldn't go snooping around people business" Nevah pointed out while leaning her hand onto the wall.

"You're right, Nevah" I stared at the ground.

Then suddenly Nevah's hand sunk into the wall. " What the hell?! She quickly removed her hand and the whole wall started to sunk into the ground and there revealed a room with a safe built into the white wall.

"Nevah you found it! I practically squealed. Daisy groaned. "Great"

I took the key from Nevah and ran to the safe, I placed the key in its hole and carefully turned to the right. There was just a letter and a picture. The girls ran over to see.

"Look that's Sam when she was younger! Daisy pointed out.

She looked very happy with her belly slightly round, she was between two taller boys that were laughing and next to them was a very tall man with a crown placed over his and red cape that was placed over his shoulder, he also seem to be laughing with his arm around a blonde haired girl with a beautiful floor length dress, she was very curvy and had a huge smile plastered on her face she had a tiara on her head.

"Wow...they seem so happy" Rosalina whispered with a question floating around her mind. "What happened? They all said in unison. Peach grabbed the letter, it was two pages long, they all look at each other with worry on their faces.

"Here we go..." I quietly said. I unfolded the letters very careful.

"What are you girls doing here past curfew?" They all whipped their head to see who it was, it was Nate, Peach relaxed a little knowing that Sam isn't the one that caught them.

"Get back to the base before sam catches you all" Peach held the letter behind her back.

" What are you girls waiting for? GO! Nate boomed, his voice echoed scaring all of us. I never heard Nate get that mad before I was almost intimidated by him. I quickly stuff the letter In the back pocket of my blue jeans, and ran with the others with Nate right behind us.

Once we inside my dorm I shut the door quickly and locked it.

"Peach what are you doing? Nevah asked. I took out the letter. Daisy's eyes widened and quickly stood up."Peach do you know what would happen when Sam find out its missi-

"I will place It back where it was once Nate is asleep" I quickly unfolded and started to read.

Dear my love,

_I have done something I terribly regret about, I interfered with my father's business with Calocore, I just wanted to help, seeing my father stressed from all the work keeping the kingdom from war from the Nightland kingdom and their Wicked ruler Calocore. I went to the castle planning to negotiate with him. He was very angry the way I talked to him. He was bluntly said no and told me get out, I did something a princess should never do, I punched him in the face. His nose bled from the unexpected blow to the face. He called the guards to carry Me out, he mentioned one more thing before they kicked me out."Men get ready for war" My parents found out I went over there to negotiate and banned from leaving the chances of seeing you and our baby boys again will be never. My father found out I married commoner and was pregnant with twins. Now the only thing To keep touch with you is writing letters. Robin please take our boys and go to a another kingdom, he is planning to kill you and our boys. I love you and the twins, I will miss you dearly. Once the war is over I will find you so we can be finally be together I promise. If I don't return tell them about how much I love them and and I do anything to be with them. I plan to run away, to leave Fantasia, until war is over. Until then my love._

_- Samantha_

_Daisy_

Peach finished reading and looked up from the letter.

"She never sent this" She pointed out. I glanced over Rosalina, Sam was practically her mother. Sam was exploring the cosmos when she found a baby with a note on in the blanket she pick her up and read the note.

_Her name is Rosalina she is a princess of the cosmos.I was too young to take of her. _

Sam took care of her and put her into the program.

"Ok so Sam had 2 boys and never saw them again"

"Oh my god, she never sent this what if they are dead?

"No wonder she never told us"

"She felt guilty what she done" We all sat on Peach bed and looked down to the floor.

"So her boys are dead? I asked

"Yep, my father found out was writing love notes to a commoner, I was planning to secretly deliver it but never got the chance to" Sam explained as she walked in. We all stood up in surprise.

"Nate told me everything, I think is Time to tell all what happen, I was 15 when I first met my love, Robin. I met him at a bar commoners hang out I wore peasant clothes to make me blend in with the others. I was too young but I was a princess I can get in anywhere any where I want to.

I sat down waiting for someone to serve me when a creeper asked me if I wanted a drink, I looked at him in disgust and told him no. He couldn't take no for an answer and put his arm around me 'come on baby, let me make you feel good' I stood up and turn to leave and grabbed my hand.'you ain't going nowhere' he said he began to pull me toward him I screamed for help no one seems notice because of loud music and talking, but until a young man with brown hair, big blue eyes and a hint of a mustache about a few years older than me, punched the creeper, knocking him out and asked if I was okay.

'I'm fine peasant, now leave me alone' I said coldly brushing the dirt off my dress. 'Hey I saved you, you could at least say thank you or a peck on a cheek, princess' he shyly said.

'How did you know I was a princess? I asked. He step closer to me looking me into the eyes, it made me self conscious of my self. 'You called me a peasant, what commoner would call another one peasant?' 'oh' he took my hand and knelt down. 'Your Majesty' he kissed my hand and stood up.

'N-now what do you want' I cleared my throat.

'Nothing'

'Oh come on you peasants always want something, what is it? Gold? A house? New clothes?

"Mmm, I do want something"

"Then what"

"I want to win a date with the princess"

I laughed. 'Oh please only in your dreams, peasant' I spat. I started to walk away, then he grabbed my hand. 'Can I at least know your name? He asked

'My name is Samantha the Princess of Fantasia Kingdom...but call me sam' he smiled at me and let me go. 'See you later beautiful! He called out, I blush at the compliment, I ran back in and gave him a peck on the cheek before running back out.

"Awwww" we all said except me. It's always the guy who has to come and save the damsel in distress, pretty stereotypical to me, I don't need a 'Shining Knight in Armor' to save me, I can take of myself just fine.

"Tell us more Sam! Rosalina exclaimed. Sam stood and yet had a straight look on her face."I will you more tomorrow, time to go to bed" we were about to go into our beds until Sam said "Oh don't think I forgot about your punishment girls" we all groaned and Sam chuckled.

"Good night girls" she closed the lights and the door.

_A/N: I had to start over because I forgot to double space,thank you fuzzy Lumpkins and ed-boi._  



End file.
